zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Slothmore
Flash SlothmoreJared Bush via Twitter, April 13th, 2016 is a male three-toed sloth and a supporting character in Zootopia. He works at the DMV. Official Bio :"is the fastest sloth working at the DMV—the Department of Mammal Vehicles." Background Not much is currently known about Flash's background, but it is shown he befriended Nick Wilde sometime prior to the events of the film. He is shown to have a liking for jokes, which Nick appears to enjoy to use to his advantage to annoy other animals. Also prior to the film, Flash got employed at the Department of Mammal Vehicles, which is his current occupation. Personality Despite his slowness, Flash is a friendly sloth. He is polite to Judy and speaks quite professionally, which makes him sound more intelligent than he looks. Flash seems to be well acquainted with Nick Wilde and speaks to him in his casual, friendly way. He willingly helps Judy, but can be easily distracted, as seen when Nick interrupts Flash's work to tell him a joke. Flash enjoys jokes, and finds them hilarious. He even goes so far as to retell them to his co-worker, Priscilla. Role in the Film When Nick brings Judy to the DMV, Nick wastes her time and annoys her by telling Flash a joke, who then later tells to his co-worker after taking a while to react. At the end of the film, he is pulled over by Nick and Judy, in which he is fined for speeding. He is last seen slow dancing with Priscilla at Gazelle's concert. Role in Literature Quick As A Flash! The comic begins with Flash watching a hyena telling Priscilla a joke. As the hyena reaches the door and waves to Priscilla, Kameela chastises Flash for being so slow and urges him to ask Priscilla out on a date. Flash approaches Priscilla and starts to ask her to a movie, but he is not quick enough and the hyena returns. Then he asks Priscilla to a movie instead, to which she agrees. Priscilla asks Flash what he was going to say, but he is too dumbstruck to reply, and Kameela sighs that Flash is too slow to catch even another sloth. Role in Zootopia: Crime Files ]] Flash appears in Necklace Nabbers, the fifth case of the game. He assists Judy and Nick in helping them finding clues at the DMV such as a portfolio, shredded paper which is a sale of goods record, and a velvet bag from Tiger's Eye Jewelry Store. Trivia *Flash uses a touch-screen computer because a sloth would never be fast enough to be able to double-click with a mouse. *In the film's official trailer, Flash says he is on break.YouTube This line of dialogue is not present in the film. **Also, in a DVD commercial, Flash says he feels the need for lunch. The line of dialogue is also not present in the film. *In a Korean trailer, Flash drives a race car because he cannot get off the subway. This may be how he earned his nickname. *Flash owns a white coffee mug that says "You Want It '''When?'".See this image *Flash's license plate reads "FST NML". *According to Zootopia: The Essential Guide, one of Flash's hobbies is watching trees grow. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sloths Category:Prey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Adults